


Blessing

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [58]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Conversations, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Feisal and his father have an important conversation.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: sentiment.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Blessing

When a parent says "we need to talk" that usually means trouble and that is exactly what I am expecting when I enter Father's office. Trouble, not a smile and definitely not tea and biscuits waiting for us on the balcony.

"What's this?" I ask, suddenly wary. Is this some sort of elaborate lecture or lesson?

"Am I not allowed to have tea with my own son?!" He pretends to be offended. "I hardly see you, you know. How is Mr Lawrence?"

"Ned's fine, thank you for asking. His translation of the Odyssey was a great success." 

"I know, I read it. I was impressed."

"You were?"

"Yes, of course, why shouldn't I? He's a bright, talented young man and he knows his stuff."

"Well, I'm glad you approve of him." I can't help but smile. If only Ned could hear this!

"I wouldn't say I approve."

For an excruciatingly long minute we gaze at each other in silence. Then Father laughs and I realise that that was his idea of a joke.

"Very funny." I mutter, unimpressed. "Thank you for the heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I approve, very much so. He's been a good influence on Zeid, he gets along with Ali and Abdullah, he makes you happy. I've never seen you smile the way you smile around him."

"I am happy with him, Baba."

"I know. I can see that. And that's all I ever wanted for you. So I brought you something." Father reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a small box, bound in red velvet. Slowly, he slides it across the table towards me. I've seen this box and it's contents in the treasury countless times. "This belonged to your grandfather, your mother's father. It's an antique..."

"Yes, I know." I interrupt him. "Gold and sapphire. Meccan craftsmanship. Part of Mum's dowry."

"I'm sure Mr Lawrence will appreciate the... sentiment."

"Baba, what are you trying to say?" I already know the answer but I want to hear him say it out loud. For my own satisfaction.

"Feisal, when I first heard that you were involved with another man I was worried and afraid for you..."

"You said the region was not ready for someone like me."

"That too. But I've been watching the two of you closely and I can see that you're serious, that you're good to one another. I read a bit about marriage laws in England and..." He hesitates for a split second. "And although it may not yet be recognised in our country you have my blessing."

I am dumbfounded. Shocked. Speechless.

"Are you serious?" I manage to say.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Well... I... We... We appreciate the sentiment." I reach for the box. It feels pleasantly warm in my hand. It's also making me itch with the desire to find Ned and ask him right away.

"What are you waiting for?! Go find him." Father seems to have noticed that. "And don't come back till you've got an answer. Then we'll have tea together, all three of us."

I run like the wind.


End file.
